


Diversion Tactics

by BananaMilkLightning



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Vigilante AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMilkLightning/pseuds/BananaMilkLightning
Summary: [Vigilante/Superhero AU]The fact was Bartholomew Estheim died in place of his son. He died to protect his only child from the same cult that killed his wife. The very same cult that would also go after his son to fulfil their plans. What they want to do to him is irrelevant. The only mission is to protect Hope, even if that means revealing who Shadow is. Really it would be best.





	Diversion Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> For this I am sorry

Winter had begun its ascent. Snow sprinkled on rooftops in icy patches, Noel wasn’t looking forward to another winter without proper equipment. Lightning’s old gear was great but it was also falling apart. Noel didn’t have the money or resources to fix it all. He couldn’t ask Claire for new toys, she was supposed to be retired, at least in the eyes of the public. Marching up to Estheim Tech wasn’t an option either. Since Hope took charge of the company, dragging him into the whole mess would be a bad idea. The same people who were after Bartholomew could come after Hope if they knew he was following in his father’s footsteps.

Shadow knelt down on the rooftop, hands smoothing down the heat packs taped around his left ankle. In theory, it would keep the muscles near his ankle pliant. The extra weight in his boots was uncomfortable but he didn’t want to bench himself because of some minor injury.

‘Here’s to another hard winter.’ He muttered.

Shadow scanned the area, rubbing his arms. Nothing too troublesome so far. A good night he could say, maybe even the A-list criminals need time to prepare for winter before they executed their plans.

Noel tapped a comm in his ear.

‘Agent L, got anything for me tonight?’

He waited patiently watching the sun set.

‘No, nothing big. Besides the gala.’ Claire replied.  Not a second later. ‘Shadow, why are your vitals blank?’

Noel could almost hear Claire raising her eyebrow in disapproval.

‘I left the tracker in this time. Can’t you be happy about that?’ Noel complained.

He heard an exasperated sigh.

‘A stab wound isn’t-’

‘Shallow, and healing just fine’ Noel said, cutting her off as he eyed a pair dragging a man into an alley. ‘I’ll let you know when I become pavement pizza.’ He raced across the rooftop, shooting his grapple gun.

‘You’ll let me know before you become pavement pizza.’ Claire said her voice bleeding into Lightning’s. ‘Tread carefully. Agent L, out.’

Noel leapt off and soared towards the building, dropping down behind the muggers. The man pinned against the wall gasped.

‘S-Shadow!’ He shouted.

The pair immediately let go of the black-haired man and whipped around. They shared a look with each other before bolting in opposite directions. Shadow stuck out a foot to trip one man running towards the entrance of the alley. He pressed his bad foot against the mugger’s back.

Noel sighed as he shook his head, looking at the slack jawed victim.

‘They always love to run.’

Shadow shot out a claw at another mugger giving it a sharp tug slamming the man into the ground. He made quick work of zip tying the offenders and alerting the police. Shadow grappled back up to a ledge hearing an uncertain ‘thanks’ yelled into cool night air after him.

Shadow raised a hand to press the comm but thought against it and continued his patrol. A few robberies, muggers and rescue of an ungrateful cat later, he found himself perched on the ledge of a building, opposite Estheim Technologies Incorporated. Otherwise know to the public ‘Estheim Tech’. The top floor lights were still on. Hope was probably working late, again. Noel’s fingers twitched. He had an urge to go over there and scold him for working so late. Hope had promised him, promised them all that he would try, lest he run him himself into the ground again. This past week alone Noel had seen the lights on at 11pm every day. Even on days when he finished his patrol a couple of hours too late at 3am the lights were still on. Noel knew for a fact that the last time Hope had collapsed from sleep deprivation wasn’t because he was working for the company.

Noel saw a figure move closer to the window, stretch and walk away. He stood and shot out a line towards the building, landing with a small thump on the balcony. He peered through the window to see Hope pacing, tablet in hand, pristine suit dishevelled and hair unruly. He looked like a mess. Noel hadn’t seen Hope look like that since he took over the company. Hope had always tried to appear so well kept even when he spent time with his friends. It was one thing Noel couldn’t get used to.

Shadow leaned back against the stone wall of the balcony. He saw Hope turn, place the tablet on his desk and rake a hand through his hair brushing his fringe back. Shadow felt his ankle throb in protest and slid down to the floor curling his right leg towards himself. He watched Hope move files around, straighten the computer on his desk, and neatly unroll the sleeves of the jumper he had pushed up his arm.

Hope then stopped and Noel tracked the movement of his hand as he once more pushed the hair away from his face. His mouth felt dry and heard Claire distantly chime in his comm, asking if he was alright. Hope started towards the balcony. Noel barely registered him moving before he opened the balcony door, mouth agape.

‘Shadow?’ Hope said.

Shadow scrambled up, hissing as he placed pressure on his foot and tried to climb over the edge. He had one leg over before he stilled at the sound of Hope’s voice again.

‘You’re working late.’ Hope said taking a step closer.

He should really leave before he did something stupid.

‘Sorry’, Shadow began and slung another leg over the balcony, ‘it seemed like a comfortable place to take a break.’

Hope let out a breathless laugh.

‘Oh yeah, icy snow-covered balconies are the best.’ Hope walked closer to lean back against the wall next to Shadow.

‘Sure’ Hope said crossing his arms.

‘Hey.’ Shadow shrugged. ‘It’s better than the slip and slide people call roofs these days.’

Shadow stretched out an arm holding his grapple gun. He should have fired but he hesitated again, dropping his arm back down to fiddle with it.

‘You’re not going to ask how I’m doing?’ Hope said tilting his back head to look at Shadow.

Shadow’s eyes flickered to his.

‘It kind of shows on your face. When’s the last time you slept?’

Hope smiled softly. ‘You sound like Noel. It’s…been a while really.’

‘Mr. Estheim, I know it’s hard, but you need to take care of yourself.’ Shadow swallowed and looked away.

‘Is that why you came here? To remind me?’

Shadow shifted around and tucked his grapple away. ‘No- Well maybe, I mean we’re not close but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.’

‘I know Claire so I understand why she made house calls. But it’s been years since you’ve showed up and...’ Hope sighed. ‘Don’t tell me Claire told you to.’

‘She didn’t!’ Shadow blurted out. Hope gave him a funny look.

‘Uh.’ Noel felt his face flush. He rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand and turned his head overly conscious of Hope’s eyes on him. ‘This isn’t anything special. It’s like a follow up. You know, make sure the victim involved with the incident is okay.’

For a moment Noel wondered if Hope could see past the lenses in his mask.

Hope looked away, eyes boring past the balcony door into the office.

‘You can tell everyone I’m fine.’

‘Well, you look and sound like the opposite of fine.’

‘Says someone running around with a mask and Kevlar, in winter. Why are you still even wearing that thing?’

Shadow shoved him hard.

‘All of my equipment is at least three years old so sorry for not ‘keeping up with the times’’.

‘Wait, what?’

Noel bit back a reply.

‘Father, didn’t give you anything after Lightning retired?’ Hope stood up straight. Noel swore he could see the gears turning in his head.

‘Then what… what is Lightning doing?’

‘Look, I know you’ve been investigating Bartholomew’s death,’ Shadow slipped down from his perch, ‘you need to stop. The people who came after him are dangerous. If they catch you digging just a little bit too deep they will not hesitate to kill you.’

Hope clenched his fists.

‘Then tell me what I want to know.’ He said.

‘You know I can’t.’

Hope walked to door.

‘We’re only trying to protect you!’ Shadow said.

Noel saw Hope tense up, he gripped the door handle tight. Noel felt like panicking.

Hope sucked in a breath. ‘Did you know there are a number of in-progress special projects under the name ‘Umbra’? He trusted you like he trusted Lightning. I can’t even look at my own father’s files without hacking into them.’

Noel swallowed.

‘You all knew each other so well before I even knew Claire was Lightning, yet the two of you still won’t tell me how my father died.’ Hope’s voice shook.

‘I’m sorry.’ Noel said throat constricting.

‘How many times will you say that before you tell me the truth?’ Hope spat.

It hadn’t even been two weeks since Claire made Noel promise he would protect Hope. Keep him safe and as far away from the truth as possible. Claire feared what would happen to him. She didn’t want Hope to be consumed by thoughts of revenge. She told Noel to keep the light alive and maybe revealing the identity of Shadow would soften anything he did to prevent Hope from finding out.

Noel’s eyes burned. Reflexively, he brought a hand to his mask. The chill city air felt like fire.

‘I- we’re just trying to keep you safe, Hope.’

Noel’s heart hammered as Hope twisted around to look at him. He had never seen Hope look so venomous in his life.

‘Clearly, you’re doing a great job, aren’t you? Keep an eye on the heir of the billionaire dead man so he doesn’t do anything stupid. The media will love your commitment to the cause.’

Noel knew just how much Hope was hurting and why he was saying these things. He wanted to push them aside try to stop him from investigating before he reached a point of no return. It didn’t help that he had nightmares of the very occasion. Hope would reach the sun and then he would fall but unlike his nightmares of Bartholomew, Hope would spite and curse Noel for failing to save him.

‘This isn’t a choice. You can’t go looking for these people.’

He couldn’t breathe. It felt as if he was reliving a nightmare. He clapped a hand over his mouth as he choked back a sob. Hope didn’t move as Noel backed away and leapt over the balcony wall shooting out a grapple line. He hurriedly made his way to the bell tower of the city’s largest church and ducked under the roof. Shadow scrambled to rip his gloves and mask off. He let the pain of the glue tearing away from his skin burn just as the tears did.

Noel sat there in the biting cold night.

Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. Noel struggled, feeling his throat constrict. He knew the pain of losing someone and he knew the anger that came with it. Having all of Hope’s anger directed on him was too much. Hope would forgive Claire. He had seen first-hand how much she meant to him.

For once in a long time, Noel hated being Shadow. He could take the tabloids spinning stories about how he was spotted thieving from a bank, or the net users creating hate groups to protest his activities, but not Hope. Not his friend, who knew nothing about his vigilante status, knew anything about the person under the mask. Some hero he was. The promise he made to Nora upon her grave before he even donned the mask and name was broken. Hope was hurt because of him. What was the point of being a hero if you couldn’t be one to the people closest to you?

Noel heard the creak of the door, followed by footsteps. He didn’t bother to turn around and merely scrubbed eyes, shoving the mask back on his face. He slipped the gloves back on before leaning back on his hands.

‘What happened with Hope?’ Claire spoke as she moved to sit down next to him, wrapped up snug in a heavy winter coat.

Noel took a moment to find his voice, trying to keep it light.

‘What makes you think something happened?’

‘You were there for nearly a hour, Noel. Then you run all the way here and sit for the next 30 minutes. You didn’t reply to the comm either.’

He wished he had ripped the tracker from suit.

‘Well then you’ve just wasted a journey. He’s fine and I’m still mostly fine.’ Noel said pointing to his foot.

‘Hope called. He sounded angry. Told me not use my ‘vigilante friends’ to check up on him.’

Noel flinched.

Claire tilted her head to look at him. She took in the pinked skin surrounding the edges of his domino mask, the haphazard hair and rashly fastened gloves.

‘Hope doesn’t know he’s hurting you.’ Claire began. ‘I know it still doesn’t make it right but he will feel guilty for hurting you.’

‘You’re prolonging the inevitable. If you die he will find out and then he’s really going to be angry at you. He’ll think he could’ve done something to save you.’

‘His father didn’t want to give him that choice. He didn’t want his son involved. Noel, both of his parents have died for him. You know what it’s like to have that choice taken away from you. Then you’ll be one hurting Hope with your own existence.’

Noel stood, shaking his head.

‘He’s better off without all of this. Just like Bartholomew said, I should’ve put the mask down when I could.’ He said arms wide, smile plastered on his face.

‘Noel…’ Claire faltered.

‘If there isn’t light then this city doesn’t need Shadow. My friend doesn’t need him, so neither do I.’

Noel leapt over the edge, grapple line propelling him into darkness.

Claire stood up and walked to the tower edge, icy wind lashed at her face.

‘What now, Nora?’ Claire said to the clouded night sky.

 

* * *

 

 

Noel rubbed a sweaty palm onto his jeans. Last week’s harsh wind had made for a painfully clear sunny sky. It didn’t do much to lift him from recent events. He had to play the part of Noel Kreiss, so here he was riding the lift to the top floor of Estheim Tech. He shifted the backpack slung on one shoulder, experimentally flexing his ankle. He stepped out walking down the corridor, waving a hand at Alyssa through the glass of her office. Noel paused at the door his footsteps faltering as he raised a hand to knock on the door.

Two sharp knocks and a call later Noel was sat on a sofa clear of paper and stationary. Hope flitted between the computer and the contents strewn across his desk.

‘Hope.’ Noel said.

‘Mm?’ Hope replied, offering Noel a quick glance.

Noel sighed. ‘It’s lunchtime. C’mon Mr. CEO needs to eat and take a break, now.’

Hope’s protest cut short when he looked at the clock on his tablet. He stood up in a swift motion to sit down on the sofa, carding a hand through his hair.

‘So, what have you got for me today, Chef?’ Hope said smile gracing his face.

Noel coughed and tore his eyes away as he began taking out a few folders before revealing a few containers.

‘I present to you fried rice, and specially, for our dear CEO who never sleeps,’ Noel grabbed the thermos and placed it on the table. ‘One very secret Kreiss family recipe hot chocolate designed to make you sleep for at least eight hours.’

Hope leaned back into the sofa, hand covering his face as he laughed.

‘Did Claire tell you what happened, about how she stuck a watchdog on me?’ Hope said hotly.

Noel felt his head spin as he tried to determine the best answer.

‘I- I know. She told me a bit.’ Noel saw Hope bristle immediately.

‘She’s trying to protect you! We all are in our own ways.’ Noel turned away from his glare and carried on. ‘Maybe, maybe even Shadow cares about you. Maybe because he knew your father he too wants to do what he can to make sure you’re okay.’

‘What if I don’t want all of this protection that comes with secrecy?’ Hope said.

He looked so tired and so worn, Noel didn’t know what to tell him. Instead Noel moved around the table and sunk into the cushy sofa next to Hope, pulling him into a hug.

‘Just want my friends, my family, no secrets.’ Hope’s voice sounded muffled against his shoulder.

He squeezed him tighter. He wished he could tell him everything. How his father died. About the shady organisation masquerading as a rival company. How Claire was working undercover and his own twilight adventures.

‘Just, trust us on this. You’ll know when it’s over.’ Noel said letting go. ‘Besides I don’t think you’ll be seeing Shadow again, Light said he quit.’

He smiled widely. ‘That’s one less nuisance, right?’

‘What?!’ Hope balked.

‘I thought you hated him.’

Hope made a frustrated noise.

‘Noel, I was angry. I still am… but that’s just about me. Why would he stop helping the city?’

Noel blinked.

‘Shadow couldn’t save your father. He failed and he’s keeping secrets about the whole thing.’

‘I don’t know how he died so I don’t even know whether he actually failed. For all I know that’s his hero complex speaking.’

Noel felt a hand pressed into his chest. Hope’s eyes fixed onto the spot for a moment before he looked up at Noel.

‘You don’t think he quit because of me?’

All of a sudden, Noel felt the air from his lungs rush out. Hope’s fingers curled in concern.

‘Noel?’

Noel rested his forehead against Hope’s, squeezing his eyes shut.

‘H-Hey!’

From his distance he could feel the heat radiating off his face. He was so close. Hope’s hand gripped his T-shirt, the other gingerly cradling his elbow.

‘You might not need him but I think he needs you. More than you know.’ Noel murmured.

‘Why is that?’

Noel opened his eyes, blinking twice as he felt his own face burn. He jerked back and raised the back of his hand to rub at his cheek.

Noel wanted to tell him everything.

‘He- He thinks he failed to save your father so he can’t protect anyone. Not even you, his son.’

‘I didn’t know my father meant so much to him.’ Hope said fiddling with Noel’s sleeve. ‘He sounds a lot like you…family members died at young age, disappeared for a long time after Claire retired, sometimes sounds like Snow, both-. ‘

‘Hey!’ He needed a distraction. ‘Don’t lump me in with Snow!’

Noel made a show of checking his mobile.

‘Ugh, I think we should eat before lunch is over and I lose my appetite.’ Noel said and slipped free from Hope’s grasp to pick up the containers. He thrust one into Hope's hands.

Noel felt Hope stare at him as he began shovelling down food. He glanced at him.

‘Sure.’ Hope said voice airy.

They ate in silence but Noel knew that Hope would bring it up again sooner or later.

 

* * *

 

 

Noel waited a few more weeks before he resumed his usual patrol route. He’d spent more time with Hope and coaxed him with the help of Serah, into establishing a regular routine of work and rest. On the surface, everything seemed peaceful or at least that’s what Noel wanted to believe as the city was currently covered in a blanket of snow.

Shadow cursed as he skidded across the sloped roof of a flat. Maybe avoiding every single large flat surface with an incline was a good idea. Claire had warned him time and time again he needed proper gear for the cold. Noel argued that it didn’t matter what you did wear, ice didn’t care. He didn’t want to damage the tip of his spear any more so he let gravity do its work and shot out a grapple line towards the nearest building, Estheim Tech.

The lights were still on and the office with its plush sofas looked cosy. Maybe if Hope wasn’t in he could sneak a few minutes or ten in the warmth.  He climbed over above the door and clipped himself into a rope. Sneaking in would’ve been so much easier without the snow, Noel thought as he set to work unpicking the balcony lock. The gloves were holding up but it still took him longer than usual. Shadow had one hand on the door handle when he realised which way the doors would open. If anyone saw, they would be able to tell straight away that someone had opened the balcony doors and as far as Noel knew, it wasn’t meant to snow again until tomorrow evening. He hung there upside down, feeling the blood rush into his head as he gripped the door.

Shadow saw the door to the office open and he twisted around and seized the rope to propel him upright. His head spun as he clutched the ledge, head resting against it. He tried to focus, unclip the hook so he could climb up. Shadow was rewarded with jelly legs and the ledge slipping from his fingers causing him to backwards onto the balcony with a thump. Through the pounding in his head he heard alarmed footsteps rushing towards the door, wrenching it open. Shadow dragged himself upward to sit, catching his breath.

‘Noel!?’ It was Hope.

Noel wanted to shake his fist at the sky and curse fate but he merely waved a hand to reject Hope’s call.

‘Hey.’ Hope crouched down, gloved hand covering his upper arm in a gentle grip. It looked like he was ready to leave before Noel decided to sneak in.

He pulled him up without haste and indoors. Noel knew he should’ve protested but it was warm. While the snow had softened his fall, the shock of cold made him want to throw himself into an airing cupboard and never come out. He cleared his throat when Hope looked at him expectantly.

‘I’m fine.’ Shadow said, forcing his voice lower. Where was a voice modulator when you needed one?

He carried on when he saw Hope open his mouth, frowning. ‘Thanks, Mr Estheim for the help.’ Shadow stalked towards the door, ‘it seems like it doesn’t matter what gear you do have, the cold defeats all.’

‘Noel.’ Hope grounded out.

Shadow opened the door.

‘Noel Kreiss.’

Shadow whirled around, exasperated.

‘What is it? Is he in trouble?’ Shadow asked.

Hope crossed his arms in thought.

‘Possibly, if he doesn’t get home quick I think his fingers and toes might fall off.’

‘Right, Noel?’ Hope said, a sotto voice in his ears.

Noel didn’t notice Hope pulling a glove off and hold his hand.

‘You’re freezing.’ He said.

Shadow inhaled sharply and stumbled backwards into the cold air. Hope followed after him, hand still gripping his. Hope sent him an amused smirk as Shadow fumbled for his grappling hook with his other hand.

‘I’m not Noel.’ Shadow said, mouth dry.

Undeterred Hope leaned in close, warm breath ghosting over his ear and whispered.

‘No names in the field.’

He stepped back letting go of Shadow’s hand. Noel could only pray to Etro that the cold was somehow masking his burning face. He turned away from Hope’s smug face.

Shadow fired and flew off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Vigilante AU B'
> 
> Just tell him. co. uk/kiss-the-boy
> 
> This reads like some kinda melodrama and is a mess for that I am sorry. Still not even 85% pleased with this.  
> Originally for FTGID but spawned its own world. Somewhat thwip thwip, I know.
> 
> -This Luxerion is a mix of the good old Luxerion in LR and some of the cities/towns in XIII. Think of it as 'Modern Luxerion'.  
> \- Not beta'd


End file.
